Project Summary This project involves the development of a peptide formulation that could be used as a low cost therapy for hemorrhagic snake envenomation. The loss of life due to snake bite is higher in India than in any other country. Indeed, 60% of India's voters are farmers, working in fields where venomous snakes are most prevalent. The expression of a peptide that we have confirmed to neutralize hemotoxic snake venom will be carried out using a bacterial expression system. The peptide can be purified and tested for antivenom activities at the Texas A&M National Natural Toxins Research Center. The peptide will be characterized by LC/MS. Formulations of the peptide will be sought that have long term stability at room temperature and could be appropriate for delivery as a dry powder inhalable formulation or solubilized for alternative delivery method. The mutual expertise of Komives (SJSU) and Rathore (IIT Delhi) will enable the completion of this multidisciplinary project. Specifically, the expression and production of the peptide will be lead by Komives while the purification and process optimization will be lead by Rathore. Formulation will be carried out in both labs, but primarily in the lab of Komives. The project is anticipated to establish an ongoing collaboration between San Jose State University and the India Institute of Technology Delhi.